


Love Never Dies

by ThatRandomUSERname22



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomUSERname22/pseuds/ThatRandomUSERname22
Summary: Jake Park and Dwight Fairfield are the last survivors remaining in the chase from Michael Myers, "The Shape". They hide, knowing that the masked killer is gonna get them sooner or later. Before long, things happen and Jake confesses his love for the nervous leader. The two men get comfy with each other before Michael being the creepy sexy bastard he is finds them. Jake and Dwight go somewhere else where they get comfortable in each others arms (Because why the hell not? It's fanfiction.) Michael watches like the sexy stalky boi he is.





	Love Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a friend of mine. I hope you like it Ami. 
> 
> Also for all you adorable innocent children, this has cuss words and sexy fun times. So please don't get offended. 
> 
> Also totally haven't written yaoi fanfiction in freaking ages so it might not be the best. But hey, y'all can be the judge.

It was a dark night in Haddonfield. Jake Park and Dwight Fairfield had just watched as several of their friends had been slaughtered by a white masked serial killer, known as "The Shape". The nervous leader, Dwight   
had been doing his best staying invisible and as far from the man as possible. Jake had been by his side since the beginning. Dwight knew that with him by his side, he could do anything. Jake was like the man he looked up too.   
Jake was the opposite of him. Jake never tried to be cool, he already was the coolest man the nervous man knew. Jake had noticed Dwight fighting with himself, doing whatever he could to look cool. Jake felt his heart race   
at the beautiful man. Jake always respected the glasses wearing man. There was something that drew him to Dwight.

As Jake continued to stare and follow the leader, his attention was soon transferred to the white mask staring at them from afar. "Jake, I don't know how much longer we can run from this man, he's getting faster and faster   
as the night goes on." Dwight had also at this point noticed the masked man watching. Dwight would not admit it to the survivalist, but he was terrified. Terrified that they would fall victim to the man chasing the two.   
Dwight didn't want to die. He finally had something to live for. He wanted to spend his whole life with Jake. Jake treated him so kind, no one had ever did that for him. 

Jake had to think of something that could at least get the killer to be lost for a few extra moments. Grabbing Dwight, Jake had lead the man to a tool shed. It was probably not the best idea, but when he saw "The Shape" getting closer   
and closer to the pair, anything would be better then running away and letting themselves get worn out. They needed to save their remaining energy for the last generator. As the two are cramped inside the tool shed, Dwight listens to   
the heartbeat of the killer as he walks further and further away. Dwight sighs a breath of relief as he notices another heartbeat. Was it his own or perhaps Jake's? He couldn't tell honestly.  
All he knew was that him and Jake wouldn't last much longer. The very thought that sooner or later the two would get caught just worried Dwight. Before he knew it, tears had fell from his eyes. 

Trying to hold back the tears was harder then he had thought, with Jake, Dwight had felt so comfortable. Like he could be himself. Not have to constantly put a facade. Jake noticed the tense scared leader.  
Feeling his heartbeat rise for the man, he did what he wanted to for a long time. Jake had closed the distance between the two of them, lightly kissing the man on his trembling lips. Dwight had momentary stopped crying, when he felt  
Jake's fingers run along his cheeks wiping off the fallen tears. Dwight looked at the man he loved, being confused. He's just making fun of me. He probably thinks I'm pathetic. Thinks I'm a cry baby. In his eyes, I'm a major loser.   
That thought kept going through Dwight's head. 

Before Dwight could speak, Jake had said something that made the nervous man truly happy for the fist time in his life. "Look, Dwight I love you. I've always respected you. You have such a strong compassion for others.  
No matter what they did to you in the past, you try and help everyone out, even when no one helped you out. I love that about you. You mean the world to me. I want you to know that were gonna make it out of here and   
were gonna be okay. We can start a new life together. I got your back, like I know you have mine." Dwight had felt his heart clench at the overwhelming joy he was faced with. 

Soon enough the moment was ruined when Jake and Dwight had heard crows outside their hiding spot, letting the killer know of their location. Hearing crunched leaves a few yards away the two had quietly left the scene.   
The masked man, Michael Myers, had followed the two as they ran away, leaving behind scratches on the ground. He knew they had been hiding for the past minute. He was one who enjoyed playing with his victims. It made the hunt more satisfying.   
He loved giving them false hope. He fed off it. As Michael continued to stalk his two prey, he noticed them running to the home he grew up in. Continuing to follow the two victims, the white masked killer stayed hidden  
in the shadows. 

After running away from the killer, Jake and Dwight had found a seemingly safe place to hide out. After confessing to Dwight, Jake had really wanted to show the leader how much he cared about him. However he didn't want to  
scare off the already timid man, so once they were safe from the killer, Jake was the first one to speak. "I really meant what I said in the tool shed. I know it's not the best place and time, but I truly think you are the coolest man  
I had ever met. Honestly the first time I met you, there was something that drew me to you. I didn't know what it was at first, but I now know it's who you are. It's the fact that you do whatever you can to protect people,   
even when you're scared. You try to be cool, even though you didn't have to try, you already are. I guess I just fell for you." Jake had smiled softly at his leader. Dwight soon trembled as he began biting his nails.   
A habit he did when he was both nervous and anxious. Jake laughed a bit, before he grabbed the nervous man, kissing him passionately and hoping that this could prove to Dwight that he meant every word he said.

Dwight was taken back from the passion that the other man had for him. Dwight flinched at the overpowering feeling Jake had suddenly gave him. Jake only took this as a sign to continue. Grabbing the back of Dwight's hair,   
Jake pushed him further into the kiss. Finally Dwight had calmed down enough to kiss back. Dwight and Jake soon fought for dominance over one another. Dwight was no match for the stronger man. The survivalist had continued to   
passionately kiss the man he had longed for. The kiss got heavier and heavier as the moments progressed. Before long the two had found themselves laying on the dirty floor in the abandoned house. The kissing had soon turned  
from passionate kissing to grabbing each others hair. Jake had never felt so alive before. He wanted this so long, he wanted to make Dwight his. In mind, body and soul. He was gonna finally have it. 

Jake ripped off his shirt, showing the timid, aroused man his toned body. Dwight felt his lower regions rise at the beautiful image in front of him. How could someone so handsome be attracted to him?   
Dwight begun doubting himself as he stared at the beautiful man. Jake knew that his sweet little Dwight was hating on himself. Jake hated seeing his sweet angel being so hard on himself.   
"You really don't understand how attractive you are do you, Dwight? Well whenever I look at you I feel my heart raise and my dick swell up. I just want to make you feel amazing. I wanna rock your world and make you scream my  
name as I make you mine. Your whole being will belong to me. I don't want anyone else. I'm so attracted to you don't know what to do half the time. It's so hard just being behind you and seeing that sweet ass of yours.   
It's not just physical, it's like I know that you and I belong with each other. So stop hating on yourself." Jake at the end of his confession had pulled down his pants showing just what kind of effect the nervous man had on him. 

Dwight's eyes widened at the shape of the mans dick. It was so smooth, the color had been red and glistening with Jake's precum. Dwight felt his mouth water at the image of it. The leader had gotten closer to the man's swelling cock.  
Before Dwight could do anything, Jake smirked and spoke up. His voice husky and full of lust. "I don't think its fair that I'm the only one without clothes. It's not fair, now is it, leader?" Dwight looked up and saw that Jake's   
eyes were full blown and dark. The leader breathed out before taking off his shirt and tie. As the leader had begun unzipping his pants, Dwight could not stop his shaking his hands in both anxiety as well anticipation.   
Jake licked his lips before grabbing his lovers hands. The had taken control from there. Unbuttoning the other mans pants and pulling them off, Jake smiled. Dwight was soon completely exposed and Jake thought that it was the most beautiful   
thing he's ever seen. "You are so beautiful."

"Hey! Don't call a man beautiful! We don't wanna hear that! I'm not-ugh! Ah!" Dwight moaned out when Jake had wrapped his hot mouth around his leaders hard cock. "J-Jake!" The sounds that his little Dwight were making were   
just edging Jake on. The Asian-American had grabbed the base of his lovers cock as he swallowed his sweet cock. Dwight's moans soon turned into cries of ecstasy as Jake sucked faster and faster on his leaders throbbing cock.   
Dwight soon threw his head back as he came inside the other mans tight throat. 

"Were not finished leader. We still have a lot more fun coming." Jake had bit his lip as he looked at his little Dwight. The mainly nervous, nail biting leader was laying on the ground, covered in sweat, face red and breathing hard.   
It was a sexy sight to Jake as well as the man watching from the shadows. Michael wasn't a normal human. No he was called the shape for a reason, he was malicious reborn. A shell of a man with nothing but pure, unadulterated evil.  
Michael Myers wasn't attracted to anyone. He only took out his animal like instincts without any feeling other then 'he just felt like it'. For the last ten minutes all Michael had been doing is watching the two prey release those urges.  
The white masked killer had felt his cock throbbing at watching the two victims. He continued to watch as the man named Jake had began licking the others mans ass. The masked killer had believed it was a substitute for the lack  
of what he had believed to be lube. After licking Dwight's ass, Jake took his pointer finger, and stuck it in the tight little hole. 

"J-Jake, i-it feels weird." Dwight was shivering at the weird foreign feeling his backside was succumbed too. 

"Just hold on, it will feel good soon." Jake spoke as he searched for the bundle of nerves that would make his precious leader see stars. As Jake kept searching for it, he heard Dwight scream out in pleasure. Found it.

Hitting the spot over and over again Dwight soon felt he would come again. Sensing this, Jake had began fitting his other fingers in his leader's virgin hole. "Ah!! Jake! That's it, right there!" Hearing the man continue to grunt and moan was a getting more   
difficult to not just take the man right then and there. Jake knew he couldn't do that. Dwight needed to be well prepared. He didn't want to hurt his leader. He never would want anything painful to happen to his precious Dwight. He was in love with him.

"Jake. I want you inside me. Please. I want to feel you close to me. Please. I'm ready." Dwight had back at his love with tears in his eyes. He wanted this so bad, and now he would be getting it. His whole being would be part of Jake.   
The man he cared more about then anyone he had ever know. Jake saw the tears in his leaders eyes and knew that they both wanted this more then anything. No longer holding back Jake had gently taken out his three fingers and took out his leaking cock.

"I want to be able to look into your eyes as we connect, look at me my beautiful Dwight." Dwight and Jake had stared at one another as soon Jake had entered the leader. The two of them had been fully connected and they both knew that they were one whole being. 

"Jake, I love you. I love you so much." 

"Me too. I love you too." The two had shared a perfect moment, unaware of the masked being getting closer and closer to where they lay. Time stood still as the two exchanged cries of pleasure and lust. Dwight cried as he came out on his new lovers chest while   
the other filled the leader to the brim with his hot seed. Michael who had been watching the two of them had been touching himself to the moans and cries of pleasure. Having enough fun with his prey the man had stalked the two one last time before closing in on the two of them.

Still in the hazy moments of post orgasm the two lovers didn't hear the breathing of the new addition to the mix. Michael was right at the door way, knife in hand and ready to kill. How could Jake forget that this whole time they were being chased by a masked serial killer? Was it perhaps the feeling of his own fear of not being able to tell his Dwight how much he had cared for him? Or was it perhaps the overwhelming confidence that by some miracle the two would make it out alive together? Now he knew that that was just some dream. Who were they kidding? The Shape was a maniac. A cold blooded monster. As the thoughts continued in his head and the doubt and fear crept in, the survivalist had noticed Dwight getting in the way of the oncoming knife. 

Time stood still as Jake watched as Dwight had been lifted up by the tall killer. Dwight stood in the eyes of his killer trying to fight back but soon a knife was thrown into his chest. Dwight screamed and threw his arms around trying to break free from the killers strong grasp. Jake watched in horror as he could only stand in shock of what he was witnessing. No. He had to move. He had to do something. What was he doing? Why couldn't his body move? Jake continued to watch in horror as Michael had stabbed the knife threw the mans heart. The white masked killer had thrown the man on the ground as Jake felt his vision blur. No. No. NO! NO! NONONONONONO!!!!!! This cant be happening! Jake fell to his knees as his lover's eyes had began loosing their light. Jake knew that it would be only a matter of time before Dwight had to leave this world. Dwight had coughed up blood before saying his final words. "Jake...I...I'm so....happy..." Dwight's eyes had soon closed as his last word left him. 

Jake cried out in anguish as the killer had grabbed the man. Loosing all will to live Jake didn't struggle. Even as Michael had carried him to the nearest hook. He had no point in living. All he ever wanted was to be way from this hell and in a life where he could   
be happy. A life where maybe they could have a nice home, maybe adopt a kid and give that kid a happy life. Jake didn't even realize that he was hooked up. He was lost in a world where he was with Dwight Fairfield. Where they had escaped. Finished the final generator and got free. The last thought running through his head was how soon he'd be seeing Dwight. As the entities as pierced through his body, tearing through his flesh and bones, Jake smiled. Knowing soon he'd see Dwight Fairfeild. His lover, his one true love and his forever husband.

As Jake's body vanished in the sky above, Michael smiled. Knowing his work was done.

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply apologize if there is grammar mistakes. I failed English, even though it's my first language and stuff. If there is any type of spelling mistakes please feel free to inform me.


End file.
